


Beast inside

by Crazy_lil_munchkin



Series: In which Stiles is a Weretiger [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alpha Stiles, Creature Stiles, M/M, Post 3a, Tiger Stiles, Werecat Stiles, Werecreature Stiles, Weretiger Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_lil_munchkin/pseuds/Crazy_lil_munchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so maybe Stiles shouldn't have done a spell like this by himself without asking Deaton first.</p><p>He should have known it would go wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stiles 2.0

_Okay_ , so maybe Stiles shouldn't have done a spell like this by himself without asking Deaton first.

He should have known it would go wrong.

But he was only trying to be some kind of help to the pack.

To them he was just a liability. A weak human that was constantly needing to be saved. Funnily enough they didn't seem to remember the times he'd saved them and not gotten one single thanks.

It was just his luck that when he tried to do a spell to be stronger (not that he was weak but he certainly wasn't as strong as a werewolf) it backfired and now he was passed out on the floor of his bedroom all alone; the sheriff at work, Scott forever with Allison... changing from human to... something else.

•••

Stiles woke to his alarm ringing loudly but then it was followed by the sound of it crashing violently against the wall and shattering.

Stiles jumped up fully aware and in an attack pose, only to realise that _he_ was the one who'd thrown it.

"Uhh...?"

He said intelligently, to nobody in particular.

Stiles thought about this for a moment and began to recall last nights events.

_Ha! It must of worked!_

Brushing the thought aside, Stiles remembered it was the first day at school as a junior and he needed to get going before he was late. 

He couldn't afford that, with him already coming home late from pack meetings to see his dad waiting for him with a stern look on his face.

He decided he would work on what was going on with him, whatever that may be, after school.

Stiles had changed over the months after the attack of the Alpha pack. He was less lanky and he had built up his body well with strict training, and his fashion sense seemed to improve also, thanks to Lydia. 

He got dressed into his grey t-shirt that he had grown into, it stretching tight around his torso and biceps.

He slipped on his black skinny jeans and his converse.

Looking in the mirror, he decided he looked quite good, if he didn't say so himself.

Stiles grabbed his bag, an apple and his keys to his newly bought motorbike, which he saved up for after his Jeep had sadly broken down. It still hurt to think about. 

He hopped on his bike and made his way to school, thinking of all the stakeouts that occurred in Roscoe.


	2. Unveiled

Stiles pulled up at the school and as soon as he took his helmet off, he could hear Lydia.

"Who are you and what have you done to Stiles?"

You see, Stiles didn't really see anyone over the holidays so, it was his first time seeing everyone in this new style of his.

Jackson growled from beside her, but Lydia quickly silenced him with a slap to his arm.

It surprised Stiles a bit by what she said but he was all to pleased with her reaction.

"Nice ride, Stilinski",

Jackson mumbled.

"Thanks,"

Stiles hopped off his bike and headed to his locker, Lydia and Jackson following after him like obedient little puppies. Not that Lydia was a puppy (by god he could feel his testicles ache from just thinking of what she'd do if she heard someone say that). She was more a lion, in the body of a kitten.

He felt himself flush when he noticed Danny gaping at him as he walked by. 

He made it to his locker where _ScottandAllison_ were, at Scott's locker.

When he got closer, Allison looked up and her eyes widened at Stiles.

Scott noticed and turned around to see Stiles.

"Woah. Stiles, where have you been hiding those shoulders?"

Stiles was appropriately shocked.

"Uhh... under my layers?"

He offered.

"I suppose I should be mad but... I agree buddy,"

"I am so flattered by your kind-hearted words Scotty,"

Stiles drawled sarcastically.

"No seriously, bro, you look hot,"

"M'kay then bud,"

Stiles felt a little uncomfortable, but this was Scott. His brother from his other mother.

"You smell different... like, your scent is a bit different,"

"I smell different,"

Stiles said monotonously.

"Yeah,"

"Well, okay then,"

He grabbed his things, nodded to the couple and walked to class.

•••

The day went through smoothly, a few people walking into poles while watching him, you know... just the usual.

He was currently in the locker room getting ready for lacrosse, chatting to Scott about his summer.

Just as he was taking his shirt off Danny catcalled at him, causing Scott to laugh.

Stiles shook his head. "I can't take you anywhere."

They all headed out to the field and Coach was yelling about ladies having to hurry their asses up, or something.

"Okay, Ladies new year of lacrosse! You all know how this goes, you make the cut everyone loves ya and if you don't, your benched!"

Stiles sighed waiting for Coach to finish the speech he does every year.

"OKAY LETS GO GO GO! SUICIDES GO!"

He shouted with several blows of the whistle.

Stiles did his suicides at a surprising pace, beating the werewolves and humans alike. Jackson, Isaac and Scott look at him in somewhat awe, but mostly confusion.

He wasn't even breaking a sweat on his 15th run.

By the time they were finished he was a little puffed, while the rest of the team was on the ground wheezing.

"You have some stamina on you there, Stilinski."

Coach said in his 'surprised' voice.

"Alright, everyone gear up!"

Everyone did as told while the three werewolves made their way over to Stiles. "Who is your dealer?" Jackson asked bluntly. Stiles scoffed. "Fuck off Jackson, I'm not on drugs." Scott frowned, "Then what the hell was that? I'm an Alpha and you beat me," 

"I don't know, maybe something in the water... Look, I really don't know okay?"

Everyone was lining up to do a test run of shooting.

Danny, being the amazing goal-keeper he is, didn't let any through.

It was Scott's turn and he managed to get it in, werewolf abilities and all, followed by Jackson and Isaac doing the same. No surprises there.

It was his turn.

He closed his eyes and breathed in calming himself.

The whistle sounded and he opened his eyes and lept off, weaving around three players easily, jumping and prancing with ease, shooting a perfect goal.

Silence.

"Well paint me red," Coach said before whooping.

Scott and Isaac were cheering behind him loudly.

Everyone soon erupted in cheers.

"Stilinski, you are first line!"

Coach said with an enthusiastic yell.

Stiles shouted in victory. 

•••

Lacrosse was over and Stiles was making his way to the pack meeting at the Hale house.

He pulled up and hopped off his bike, making his way up to the pack standing in the yard.

They all turned to look at him and Derek sniffed the air, not so subtly.

"You smell different...I've smelt it before but I don't know what it is.."

Derek's tone was accusing.

Stiles frowned, "Is that a good or bad thing?"

Derek straightened.

"Not sure, but it doesn't seem too bad. Anyway..."

Stiles nodded unsure.

"We're all going to the field in the woods to do training so lets go,"

Scott, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Derek all took off running without a second thought.

"Hey," He whined.

They always did that to him.

Stiles took off after them and he felt a rush of **power** and he cruised through the trees with ease.

It felt incredible, like Stiles had the world in his hands.

He sped up until he saw the pack in front of him. How was he going this fast?

He caught up to Erica, who did a double take as Stiles went past her.

"What?!" She screamed.

The rest of them had the same reaction and he finally caught up to Derek who was in his wolf form.

He looked confused and shocked as Stiles also past him.

He sped through the forest forgetting the pack and going ahead at such as speed that the trees were blurred.

Stiles frowned, suddenly felt a change inside of him.

He reached the field, jumping off a log.

He was mid air when he felt his clothes rip, his bones breaking and his body taking a different shape. 

He landed on all fours, looking down as he slowed to a stop to see orange paws with black stripes and specks of white. 

He stopped abruptly and turned around to see the pack all running towards him. 

They screeched to a stop. 

Stiles felt the urge to talk. He opened his jaws but what came out wasn't words. What came out was a loud, bone-chilling, roar. 


	3. Growl

"Stiles?"

Derek asked hesitantly, back in human form.

Stiles tried to say 'yes' but it ended up being a purring sound.

Instead he walked towards Derek, the pack stepping back a bit.

He rubbed his side on Derek hip and sat his head on Derek's stomach, looking up at him.

Derek shook his head bewildered.

"You're a cat,"

He said with amusement.

Stiles grumbled and put his furry forehead on Derek's stomach and pushed him over by just stepping forwards, and Derek fell on his ass.

He huffed as to laugh.

Stiles heard snickers from the pack, he turned to look at them.

Scott was looking at him fondly with a hint of curiosity.

He headed over to Scott and roared at him, causing Scott to stumble back a bit.

Stiles laughed at his best friend and turned back to Derek, who was now standing.

He wanted to play, but wasn't sure if he should, he might hurt Derek...

What is he thinking? Derek is a werewolf, an alpha to be precise, he could handle it.

Stiles ran towards Derek, who smirked and turned into his wolf.

He chased Derek around the field, play-fighting with him and rolling around, biting Derek's neck in a friendly fight.

Suddenly there was a sound from the way they came and everyone turned to see Lydia and Allison coming through the clearing.

"Uhm.. why is there a tiger playing with Derek?"

Lydia said in confusion and Allison made a sound of agreement.

"It's Stiles!"

Scott said with excitement.

"Stiles?"

Stiles came stalking over when Lydia said his name.

He walked towards Lydia and walked around her then placing his head near her hand, closing his eyes.

Lydia reached out slowly to pet Stiles' head.

As soon as she touched him his eyes opened suddenly and his eyes flashed red.

Alpha red.

Lydia gasped and her eyes went wide.

**Snap.**

Stiles growled as he saw Peter Hale, of all people, come out of the clearing across the field.

Peter was smirking at Stiles with his stupid goddamn pedo face.

Stiles charged at Peter and jumped on him, slamming the oldest Hale to the ground, trapping him with his sturdy paws.

Peter laughed under him a little bit giddy.

"I always thought you were special,"

Stiles let his eyes go red again and Peter's laughing stopped and he gasped.

"I-its you,"

Stiles was confused.

"Your the Alpha Genim,"

Peter whispered.

Stiles was very confused.

"You didn't just do a spell Stiles, you triggered something inside you, the beast inside,"

He looked up at the new voice.

Deaton was standing there a few feet from where he was currently pining Peter down.

"We need to talk,"


	4. Alpha Genim

"So.. what your trying to say is that Im the last weretiger on earth?"

They were all at Deatons Vet and Deaton was explaining that when Stiles did the spell he did, he actually triggered the side of him that wasn't human.

"Yes."

"Your mother.. she was also a weretiger. That's where you got the werecat gene from,"

Stiles' heart clenched at the mention of his mother but was quickly distracted.

"Werecats? So there are others?"

Scott asked. 

"Yes, much like real cats they come in many breeds and Stiles just happens to be the last weretiger."

"Have you met any other Werecats?"

"Your mother was in a streak, which is like a pack but with cats. She had a wereleopard, a werelion, 2 werepanthers, a werecheetah and she was the Alpha, a weretiger. Weretigers are naturally Alphas and their power can't be stolen,"

"So.. Im an Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, but that's not all. Your an Alpha Genim," Deaton replied. 

"Genim. Genim is my name. What's an Alpha Genim??"

The druid paused. 

"There is a prophecy. It's said that there would be a boy, who was to be born and raised as a human. He would surround himself with other powerful beings and one day he would awaken the long awaited power inside of him. He would be the protector of all who sought out protection. He would be an alpha among alphas. And his name would be Genim."

Stiles was shocked.

"I'm Alpha Genim."

There was no question in his voice.

"You are the last of your generation," Deaton replied.

"What are my abilities?" Stiles asked interested.

"You are possibly one of the most powerful creatures on earth, Stiles. You can turn into a real tiger, as you already found out. You have impeccable stamina, speed, sight, hearing, taste and you can turn a human into a werecat. It depends on their heritage and personality what kind of werecat they will be."

Stiles took this all in.

"Okay,"

He took deep breaths.

"Okay,"

He said with a shaky breath.

His heart rate picked up and he started to panic. He knew what was coming.

"Uh.. I just need a minute outside."

He quickly went outside after receiving a knowing look from Deaton.

Stiles slid down the wall outside trying to slow his rapid breathing.

_ohmygodweretigermomalphamomGenimmealphaohmygodweretiger_

His mind was racing, he couldn't concentrate.

He lent over on his hands and knees gasping for air.

_"Stiles"_

He kept gasping for air as he felt hands on his shoulder.

Stiles was suddenly enveloped into many arms petting him and the pack whispering comforting things to him.

"Its okay Stiles,"

"Shhh Stiles,"

He didn't realize he was sobbing.

"It will all be okay,"

"We'll get through it Stiles,"

All words to comfort him.

He calmed down enough to breath and see properly.

He was surrounded by all of them.

Scott, Derek, Isaac, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Allison and even Peter.

He was okay.

"Thanks guys,"

He smiled at them all.

•••

Stiles was at home getting ready for bed after cooking dinner for his dad, ready for him on the table for when he came back from his shift.

He was sitting on his bed contemplating what had just happened and how it completely changed his life.

Stiles was told he needed a streak. But Stiles already had a _pack._

He would make his own rules.

He would protect Beacon Hills with a passion no one thought to exist.

He would be the most feared creature on the planet. 

And he would do it all, with Derek by his side. 

But Stiles didn't know any of this.

_**Yet.** _


End file.
